1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined bearing assembly which comprises a composite of a thrust bearing and a radial bearing, and particularly to a combined bearing assembly which is effective for a strut type suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a bearing for a strut type suspension has comprised a thrust bearing and a radial bearing installed independently of each other. This has led to the disadvantages that the space around the bearing is large and that the number of parts is great. As one structure which overcomes such disadvantages, there is a bearing of the type which comprises a composite of a thrust bearing and a radial bearing, but such bearing has been inconvenient to handle because the individual parts forming the bearing are separate from one another, or such bearing has had an inconvenience that the member sealing the bearing is mounted separately from the bearing.